


you should write down wishes

by heavenlydevil



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlydevil/pseuds/heavenlydevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>to make them come true</p>
            </blockquote>





	you should write down wishes

Let the fire burn

 

just for a moment longer

 

Don’t let dawn to come

 

just yet

 

I’m singing my last song

 

I’m writing my last words

 

now.

 

I’m ready.

 

Carry me to safety

 

all the way 

 

to the grave.

 

 

 

(and let me rise again

 

and 

 

find 

 

you.)

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my writings and found this. I wrote this shortly after 'Coda', I think, and forgot to publish it. Well here it is now! Better late than never. I only edited the ending of this, rest is like I wrote it then.
> 
> (For anyone curious, it said 'you will always be my angel' at the ending instead of 'and let me rise and find you'. My idea was that Daryl was Beth's angel but when I read it for the first time in a long time, I thought it seemed like pov was changing and it was bit confusing? So I changed it.)
> 
> And, uh, the title. That's actually reference to me, not Beth or Daryl or anyone else. I'm writing down my wish that Beth will be alive. Maybe it'll come true.
> 
> Aaaand this is my longest author's note I've ever written. 
> 
> My tumblr is prince-mika.


End file.
